<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach out to Me For Satisfaction by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011407">Reach out to Me For Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawakami discovers that two of her students have been sneaking off to have sex, and she does the sensible thing that any teacher would do... spies on them at every opportunity. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann/Kawakami Sadayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach out to Me For Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawakami tapped her pen against her desk. Her students were studying from textbooks, leaving her without much to do, though that had been by design. For the last couple of weeks, she had noticed that Ann and Ren tended to slip out from their lessons wherever they could—and not just the ones that they had with her. Other teachers had already approached Kawakami with concerns about it, leaving the teacher with little options other than to figure out what was going on. She knew Ren well enough to know that he wouldn't give her a straight answer if she asked about it, and Ann seemed close enough to him to be able to keep a secret, so she decided that the best option was to follow them herself.</p><p>About five minutes after Ren had slipped away, Ann followed suit, and about five minutes after that, Kawakami got up from her desk and informed her students that she would be stepping out for a minute. With the classroom door closed behind her, she set off to find the two of them.</p><p>Assuming that they were still in school, the roof was probably the safest bet as to where they had been sneaking off to. Kawakami paid enough attention to Ren to know that he was hiding something, and a part of her hoped that she might take a few steps closer to figuring out what that something was by following them. She made her way up the stairs towards the roof as quietly as she possibly could, peering around the corner at first to see whether the two of them were in the stairwell, but a cinderblock being used to hold open the door at the top assured her that, if anything, they were outside.</p><p>More careful steps got her up to the head of the stairwell, and then she peeked outside the door. She had every right to be up here, of course, certainly more than the students themselves did, but she didn't just want to catch them and bring them back to class, she wanted to know what they had been doing up here. Shortly, as she peered out onto the roof, she got a hell of a lot closer to her answer.</p><p>She could see Ren's elbow pointing out from around a nearby corner, though below that there was something far more suspicious. It looked like of Ann's legs, bent as if she were squatting, right in front of where Ren was. Kawakami soon found herself creeping out from the door, and she instead moved over towards one of the nearby air conditioning units to peer over and get a better look at exactly what was happening, though she had a pretty good idea as to what she was about to see.</p><p>Sure enough, Ann was squatting down, right in front of Ren. Her hands were running up and down the outside of his thighs. Kawakami could hardly believe that her students would be getting up to such a thing, but she hadn't seen anything yet. Shortly after, Ann leaned up to grab onto Ren's zipper with her teeth, a teasing gaze looking up at the boy as she began to slide his zipper down. Ren smirked down at her in turn, with one of his hands moving to settle in her hair. With his zipper down, she let her hands drop to undo the button of his pants while her nose nudged between the gap to smell at the cock hiding inside them, even if she still had to get through his underwear before she could properly smell it.</p><p>Ren seemed content enough to let her do as she wished. Ann pulled his pants down once she had gotten them open and reached up to tug at his underwear, sliding them down far enough for his cock to slip out of them. When met with the shaft itself, she wrapped a hand around the base of it. Her lips soon made their way up towards the tip, and whilst maintaining eye contact with Ren, she gave it a firm kiss. Kawakami, meanwhile, couldn't believe just how impressive of a cock her student had. It must have been at least seven or eight inches long, and thick to boot—what came next surprised her more, when Ann took the shaft into her mouth without hesitation and began to bob her head, taking it deeper with each passing moment. She didn't pause and neared the base quickly, eventually touching her lips against the very bottom of the member while Kawakami looked on, stunned and more than a little bit aroused.</p><p>All the same, she didn't dare take care of that arousal, not when either of them could have seen her at any moment. She watched Ann hold herself down at the base of the shaft, with one hand moving over to begin stroking at Ren's balls as she did. It was impressive, especially for someone as young as Ann was. Kawakami didn't really believe all of the rumours about her... could she and Ren simply have a lot of experience together? Whatever the case was, Ann soon pulled back again. She pressed another kiss against the tip of the cock and then began to make her way down it, pressing sloppier kisses on her way down until she eventually reached the base. His balls were her next target, and after reaching down to spread his thighs open a little more, the blonde eagerly sucked one of them into her mouth.</p><p>"You're getting really good at that," Ren muttered with a grunt, thrusting his hips against her even though his cock didn't really have anything to grind against. Ann soon fixed that by reaching up to stroke him as she sucked on the one testicle. She didn't give him a verbal response, rather, she switched over to suckle on the other nut, cleaning it just as dutifully as she apparently had the other one. Kawakami watched as closely as she could, eager to pick up on every little detail. It wasn't until Ann sucked both balls into her mouth at once and Kawakami let out an audible, albeit quiet, gasp that the teacher realised that she was probably paying too much attention to them.</p><p>She didn't allow herself to miss the big moment, though. She knew that it was coming. Ren was thrusting madly against the hand Ann was using to stroke his cock, and she could even see the precum leaking from the head, making it shine in the midday sun.</p><p>"Ann, I'm gonna cum," Ren told the blonde, prompting her to pull back from his balls and move up to take the head into her mouth again. Only the head, this time, and she used her hand to stroke the rest of his cock while she eagerly suckled at the very tip, looking up at Ren once more with that same eager expression that she had been holding earlier on. Even if he had been able to resist her mouth, Ren couldn't resist those eyes. He gave one final pleasured noise and then came, devolving into gentle grunts that were very obviously suppressed to avoid alerting anyone that happened to be nearby. If only they knew.</p><p>Ann eagerly swallowed down every ounce of cum that Ren had to offer her, and although Kawakami was utterly engrossed in the sight before her, she knew that she'd have to retreat soon if she didn't want to be caught by the two of them. Between her legs, she was as aroused as she had ever been—why did the sight of her students fooling around turn her on so much?</p><p>Sitting through the remainder of the day without having an opportunity to masturbate was difficult, but Kawakami managed it. As soon as she got home, she locked the door behind herself and went straight for her bed, before losing the rest of her night to masturbation.</p><p>The next day at school was no better. Kawakami thought at first that she might have gotten it out of her system, but seeing Ann and Ren again proved otherwise. When they snuck off the next time, in the middle of gym class, she followed after them, eventually finding them in a storage room that was rarely used.</p><p>At the very least, Kawakami had more things to hide behind. She peered at them from behind some equipment, trying to figure out what the two of them were doing. Ann was the one on her feet this time, her hands resting against another piece of equipment as she stood with her butt facing Ren, looking back at him over her shoulder with a gentle smirk. She gently waved her behind back and forth, teasing him. Ren was already on his knees, but he wasted no time pulling down her sweatpants to bury his face against her ass.</p><p>Her apparently bare ass. Ann wasn't wearing any underwear. Kawakami felt her face flush as she imagined how brave Ann must be to do that alongside the short skirts that she tended to wear. Did she go commando in class, too? If Kawakami were to peer down below the desk, would she see Ann's most intimate places? The question lingered in her mind for a moment, long enough for her to not realise that Ren was standing up again until he already had done. He moved up behind Ann, laid a hand against her hip and then pulled her back against him. Kawakami didn't have to see between them to know that he was hard and that he was grinding the bulge in his pants up against Ann's pussy—the flush building on Ann's face told her that.</p><p>As Ann grinned at him, she leaned over to kiss him deeply, while her hand pulled his pants down and she guided him between her legs. A moment of grinding was enough to ready both of them, and then she slipped him inside. After that, Ren took the reins. With the hand against her hip taking a firmer grip, he pushed himself forward and buried his cock inside her. Once again, Kawakami was surprised at how easily Ann managed to take him, but given that the blonde had to reach a hand up to cover her mouth and stifle a sharp moan, perhaps it wasn't so easy after all.</p><p>For the two of them to be doing it here was brave. Even without Kawakami watching them, there still would have been the risk of one of the other students walking in here, or perhaps a teacher coming to get some of the equipment—most of the stuff in here wasn't used much anymore, but some of it still found some use from time to time. Had they even thought about that, or were they too wrapped up in their own pleasure to give it any thought? It reminded Kawakami of how she had been in her youth. This time, she allowed herself to slip a hand between her legs, knowing that she could be caught by them at any point and exposed for the voyeur that she was.</p><p>And although there was a part of her that hoped that she would get caught, it didn't happen. Ren and Ann were simply too focused on each other, holding onto each other however they could and constantly looking into each other's eyes, moaning the other's name whenever the pleasure became too much for them. Pretty soon, they stopped paying attention to how much noise they were making, and Ren's fucking of Ann became more unsteady, proving his desperation to feel every inch of her. Just the sight of the two of them so overwhelmed was enough to tell Kawakami that they were truly compatible, and that sort of intimacy was something that she ached for, but for now, she settled for huddling behind a piece of gym equipment with a hand stuffed inside her skirt, her fingers feeling utterly worthless compared to the cock that she could be getting, but still enough to suffice.</p><p>She didn't have enough time to bring herself to orgasm before the two of them were finished and she had to sneak out before they found her, but the next break between lessons was spent in the bathroom, her skirt on the floor and her panties hanging from one of her ankles as she fingered herself to ecstasy. The afterglow of the orgasm felt bittersweet, though, because she knew just how much better it could have been if only she had Ren and Ann to take care of her the way that they took care of each other.</p><p>That evening, Kawakami didn't want to go home. She knew that if she did, she'd just end up masturbating the night away the same way that she had the night before. Rather than that, she opted to head to the library instead. Things would be quiet enough now that she could get on with work without the distraction of being able to pleasure herself or the presence of too many of the school's students. She set up at one of the tables near a corner of the room, then began to work. It was only about ten minutes or so before the door to the library opened once again, a giggle leaving whoever stood at the door.</p><p>It was Ann, and she was holding Ren's hand, pulling him into the library. As he moved in with her, he landed his gaze on Kawakami, then glanced towards Ann. Kawakami couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed like Ren didn't want to do whatever it was that they were going to do, likely because the library wasn't as empty as they thought that it was going to be, and Ann, in her desperation to get more of what she had gotten earlier, was trying to persuade him to go ahead with their plans anyway. At least, that's what Kawakami inferred, and she was sure that the blanks that she had filled in were entirely accurate and not in the least bit swayed by just how turned on she still was.</p><p>In the end, they headed over towards the other side of the library, sitting at another empty table. Kawakami did her best to not pay too much attention to them, but it was hard, given what she knew that they were likely here to do. Eventually, her mind managed to pull its focus towards the work that she was doing, and though that only lasted for a few moments, by the time she looked up from the page again, Ann had moved from her seat next to Ren. It didn't take Kawakami very long to figure out where she was, especially given that from where the teacher was currently sat, she had a perfect view beneath the table where her students were. She began to wonder whether they were even trying to hide from her anymore—Ren didn't seem concerned that she might be looking, he was simply glancing down beneath the table as best he could to watch as Ann reached up and undid her own shirt.</p><p>The view that Kawakami had wasn't the best, and she tried not to make it too obvious that she was looking, but she had trouble tearing her eyes away from the sight of Ann pulling her tits free from her bra and wrapping them around Ren's cock. She began stroking him with them immediately, prompting the teacher to look down at her own chest and wonder whether she could even achieve such a thing, and by the time she looked back towards them, Ann had added her mouth into the mix, giving the head of Ren's cock a sloppy kiss each time it poked out from between her soft tits.</p><p>Kawakami could see the pleasure on Ren's face, even if it was subtle. She knew that it was the jealousy speaking when a part of her wondered whether Ann knew those same signs. After all, Ann was the one pleasuring him in the first place. Kawakami watched Ann flick her tongue against the head of his cock, then finally give him a hard suck before pulling back. She could even hear them going at it—there was no way that she wouldn't have noticed, even if she hadn't been paying attention to them.</p><p>As Ren drew close to orgasm, Ann pulled back again and continued squeezing him between her tits. It seemed that she knew exactly where she wanted him to cum. Pointing the head right between the two soft mounds, she milked his orgasm from him by reaching one hand down to gently massage his balls, and when he came a moment later, she held his cum between her tits. Kawakami was both impressed and dumbfounded by Ann's bravery as she simply pulled down her bra, closed her shirt and fixed her cardigan before slipping back up above the table—Kawakami took that as a sign that she should look as if she was paying attention to her work again and forced herself to glance back down towards the papers that she had been grading.</p><p>When Ann and Ren got up to leave a few moments later, they said their goodbyes to Kawakami. She allowed herself a glance towards them as she responded, and the moment that they had left, she slipped a hand beneath the desk and masturbated herself to orgasm once more, right there in the middle of the library—it wasn't any more depraved than they had been, she told herself, but she still would have gotten fired if anyone had seen her doing it.</p><p>By then, Kawakami was beginning to realise just how much trouble her arousal could get her into. When she got home, she masturbated the rest of the night away once more, then promised herself that she would show some form of restraint. She headed to class early the next morning, hoping to use the couple of hours before class as an opportunity to catch up on some of the work that she hadn't done the previous night, but the moment she pressed her hand against the door handle, she heard giggling from inside the classroom. It was Ann's giggling.</p><p>Once more, she found herself being teased by fate. She had been trying to be responsible, but she knew that some unbelievably arousing (and more importantly, distracting) sight would await her on the other side of that door. After gulping, she pulled the door open just a sliver and peeked inside.</p><p>Ann was bent over Kawkami's desk, one knee propped up on it as she reached back with her hand to spread herself wide open for Ren. She took two fingers and sucked on them for a moment, then used them to spread her asshole open as wide as she could. Kawakami flushed deeply. They were doing it on her desk... was that intentional? Did they know that they had been teasing her, and they simply wanted to go as far as they could without overtly exposing themselves to her? The flush didn't leave, not even when Kawakami felt compelled to slip a hand between her legs a moment later, even though she was in the middle of the hallway. Her justification was that there wouldn't be any other teachers or students walking around for at least an hour or so. Hopefully. She couldn't put too much thought into it, her thoughts instead pulled harshly towards the sight of Ann's pucker, twitching in excitement for the cock that was about to be pushed inside it.</p><p>With his cock already lubed up and ready for the main event, Ren moved up behind Ann and aligned himself up with her asshole. He leaned forward to press a kiss against her shoulder, then her neck, then her lips as she turned her head towards him, and while he was distracting her with that kiss he pushed inside, just the head at first. She was tight, so tight that Ren had trouble getting any more than the head inside, but he didn't seem to mind. Humping shallowly with what he could fit of his member inside her, he reached one of his hands around to begin groping at her chest.</p><p>"If Kawakami shows up, we're in so much trouble," Ann said aloud, and it turned Kawakami on more than she cared to admit to be acknowledged by the two. She slipped a finger inside herself and continued listening, doing her best to stay quiet.</p><p>"Well, you were the one who wanted to have sex on her desk," Ren replied in a teasing tone.</p><p>"And you were the one who insisted on anal," Ann retorted, grinning.</p><p>"Maybe, but I only had to imply it for you to bend over and spread yourself wide for me. Don't try to tell me you're not into it," Ren replied, rolling his hips forward to push his cock a little deeper now that it could. Ann let out a soft sigh of pleasure and nodded, then leaned over to kiss him again. They didn't talk anymore, at least not that Kawakami could hear. Rather, they fell into pleasured sounds as Ren rolled his hips to slip deeper inside Ann and she pushed back against him in turn, not satisfied until she felt her butt press all the way back against him.</p><p>With his entire dick inside her, the main event could start. Ren moved his hands down to settle them on Ann's hips and leaned over to kiss her on the lips again as he began to move. He fucked her with the same ferocity that he had her pussy the day prior, the slapping of his hips against her ass proving to be even louder than the pleasured noises that the two of them were making. Ren then reached up once more, slipping his hand against Ann's throat to lightly choke her as he fucked her ass. Ann's face began to go red a moment later, flushed deep as her pussy grew so wet that it began to drip onto the floor beneath her.</p><p>Seeing Ren be so dominant made Kawakami wish that she was in Ann's place, though she also found Ann to be sexy—so much so that the jealousy couldn't go much further than that. The teacher, wrapped up in herself as she was, couldn't help but wonder whether either of them were thinking about her as they fucked. Probably not, but the fact that they had chosen her desk gave her some hope. Was it hope? What exactly was Kawakami hoping for? Was she hoping that her students were secretly hiding a crush on her and weren't sure how to show it? She didn't know for sure, but the depraved places that her thoughts drifted to made the already intense experience all the more pleasurable for her.</p><p>Pressed up against the door, she brought herself closer and closer to climax. And for the first time since she had started spying on her two students, she actually managed to cum whilst watching them. Moving her free hand up over her mouth to cover up any noises that she might make, she tightened around her fingers and let out a gasp into her palm, thankfully one quiet enough to not draw the attention of her students—stood there as she was on shaky legs with two fingers pushed inside her pussy, she would have been entirely at their mercy if they would have found her, and although the teacher found herself turned on by the idea that they might use that opportunity to have their way with her, she suspected that they'd just use it to get better grades out of her.</p><p>It was through lidded eyes that she watched the two of them finish, with Ren bottoming out inside Ann before pumping his load inside her. When the two finally separated a few moments later, Kawakami had already made her way to the nearby bathroom, where she would go on to freshen up before returning to the classroom half an hour or so later. Ann and Ren were already at their respective desks, working on some homework that they had apparently failed to do the night before. Her thoughts still deep in depravity, Kawakami held back from suggesting that perhaps it was because the two of them had been too busy fucking to get anything else done.</p><p>The orgasm she'd had before class had been enough to carry Kawakami through most of the day. She did glance back towards her two students now and again to see whether they had decided to fool around again, but she didn't feel the same need to masturbate as she had the day before. That was until the break between the two afternoon classes when the bell rang for the last class of the day to begin. Kawakami had the period free thanks to some class shuffling at the beginning of the year, and she would usually spend that time either grading papers or, before Ren had helped her to escape her previous arrangement, working one of her shifts as a maid. Many students headed off for their next classes, but not Ann and Ren—no, Ann and Ren headed into the men's bathroom together.</p><p>Kawakami had no right going in to watch them again, but she did, not even bothering to kick herself for once again giving in to the arousal that she had been intending to fight. Inside the bathroom, they hadn't even bothered to close the door on the stall that they were fooling around in. Were the two of them really so brave? They were lucky that it was only Kawakami that had seen them, she thought to herself, and as a favour to the two she reached up to quickly lock the bathroom door. A favour to them, and a favour to herself, because it meant that as she peered around the corner to watch them from a short distance, she could masturbate once more.</p><p>Her hand found its way between her legs before Ren and Ann had even finished getting ready to begin. Ren dropped his pants and Ann lifted her skirt, but she faced him this time rather than him fucking her from behind. His hands sat at her hips while she held one of her legs up and out of the way to give him enough room to fuck her, and as he leaned close to whisper things to Ann, Kawakami wished that she could hear them. In her head, she filled in the blanks, telling herself that he was degrading Ann and commenting on how much of a slut she was.</p><p>"You're always so eager to get fucked by me," Ren whispered in Kawakami's delusion. "The whole school knows how much of a whore you are, they just don't know whose whore you are." Kawakami's thoughts continued long past the point where Ren had stopped whispering into Ann's ear, letting the teacher's own desires project onto the two of them. </p><p>"Perhaps I should show them just how slutty you can be," Kawakami imagined Ren telling Ann. "I'll bend you over in class and fuck you while the other students watch. I'll pull down your skirt in front of the boys that always gawk at you, give them what they want to see, and then I'll make you suck my cock in front of them."</p><p>At that point, Kawakami was mainly just entertaining herself, but even in her deepest delusions, she couldn't have prepared herself for what happened next. Suddenly, Ren thrust his hips forward, buried himself to the base inside Ann and pumped her full of his cum once more, but Kawakami had been expecting that. What she hadn't been expecting was for him to pull out a moment later and glance at Ann, his voice taking a lower tone than usual as he spoke.</p><p>"I need to pee," he told Ann. Kawakami prepared to take her hand out of her skirt and slip out of the bathroom, expecting that Ann would leave the stall while Ren used it, but that wasn't what happened. Ann immediately moved down onto her knees, then laid her hands at the outside of Ren's hips. She leaned up to take the cock that had just been inside her pussy into her mouth and ran her tongue eagerly around it to lap up what she could of their mixed taste (at the very least, that's what Kawakami assumed—it's what she would do) before finally settling with just the head of the softening cock inside her mouth.</p><p>Was he about to...? Kawakami's thoughts were interrupted by the confirmation that yes, he was about to piss in her mouth. And he did, with the gentle trickling of his gentle stream sounding out as it splattered against the inside of her cheek, with Ann ready to swallow it down the moment that it began to fill her mouth. Kawakami stood there with eyes wide open. Ann drank his piss? That was another thing that the two of them did together? Kawakami had never tried it herself, though she had friends who had, and she simply couldn't imagine two students as young as they were partaking in such a thing. It made her feel conflicted, but one thing that she wasn't conflicted on was slipping her hand between her legs again. Rushing to bring herself to orgasm before the beautiful sight before her ended, she rubbed furiously at her clit, even slipped two fingers back inside herself, momentarily not caring about how much noise the desperate finger-fucking of her dripping wet snatch might make.</p><p>Ann continued to guzzle down the piss served up to her, her throat visibly bulging each time she swallowed down another mouthful, and although she had never considered herself to be into such a thing, Kawakami couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like—Ann seemed to be enjoying it, with an eager smile around Ren's piss-spurting shaft, but that could have just been because she enjoyed being degraded so much, or perhaps because she liked serving Ren. Whatever the case, Ren soon had no more piss left to give, and Ann pulled back from his cock and wiped her mouth.</p><p>"You're not gonna clean it?" Ren asked, prompting Ann to smirk up at him and then begin licking his cock clean. It was that sight that pushed Kawakami over the edge and into orgasm, and any attempt to stay quiet had been firmly forgotten about. She grunted through bared teeth as her pussy gushed around her fingers, then she heard Ren say, "What was that?"</p><p>Kawakami quickly whipped back around the corner and unlocked the door before leaving—while she was sure that the two of them had known that someone was there, she doubted that she had been there long enough for them to know that it was her. She slipped into the girls' bathroom and sat on one of the toilets, panting to herself. Her clit was still throbbing, and she lost the rest of the afternoon to more shameless masturbation.</p><p>Things continued like that for a while, with Kawakami peering in on her students where she could and her almost getting caught. The more time she spent spying on them, the more clear it became that Ren was the dominant one of the two, though Ann was every bit as eager as he was. Outside of the sex they had, you could probably believe that they were on equal footing, but when Ren's cock was out Ann loved nothing more than to be shown just how far beneath him she was.</p><p>Kawakami empathised. There was no feeling quite like that of a truly dominant man (one who had earned his place, mind) dominating her. More and more, she fantasised about what it might be like to join the two of them, but the moment never presented itself, and given how much trouble she could get into for soliciting the teen couple, she didn't want to take any risks—not any more than she was already taking, anyway.</p><p>Soon enough, the class went on a trip to Hawaii. Kawakami was looking forward to an opportunity to relax, though she knew that most of her time would be taken up by having to take care of the students. On the afternoon of the second day, she settled on a bench near the beach. The day's activities were over, and the students had been given some free time to do whatever they wanted. Kawakami had been hoping to get some time away from the students, but more importantly, away from Ren and Ann—as a couple, they were cute, but Kawakami didn't trust herself around them, not when she was as perpetually turned on as she was.</p><p>Of course, things didn't quite pan out the way that she had hoped. As she sat on the bench, she spotted the two of them, walking along on the beach together. After a moment, Kawakami silently chastised herself for having such thoughts about the two. They should be allowed to spend time as a couple without her silently judging them, but... soon enough, they slipped off together just as they had so many times before, and Kawakami watched them, a naughty idea crossing her mind.</p><p>She wanted to watch them again, just as she had so many times before. Using this vacation as an opportunity to get away from the side of her that liked being a voyeur would have been nice, but with a sight like that... how was she supposed to resist? The teacher moved from her seat, padding over towards the rock that the two of them had disappeared behind. She followed the rock around for a short while, looking for them, and then eventually found them in a small cove, just out of the sun. Despite that, Kawakami could see them perfectly from her spot just a little bit around the corner. She watched Ann move down onto her knees, her eager lips kissing and sucking at Ren's bare skin as she made her way down to the waist of his shorts.</p><p>With that, Ann slipped a finger into either side of the shorts, then tugged them down further. She leaned her head close enough that when his cock sprang out a moment later, it caught the blonde right on the cheek, but Ann didn't seem bothered by that. She grinned up at him then wrapped her hand around his cock, beginning to slowly stroke the member while she leaned down to tend to his balls, already eager to give them a suck. Kawakami, meanwhile, slipped a hand into her bikini bottoms, doing her best to get as good of a view of the action as possible while also staying out of the gaze of her two students.</p><p>It wasn't long until Ren wanted more, prompting Ann to move up and give the head of his cock a kiss, but as if telling her exactly what it was that he wanted, Ren reached down to tug at the string holding her bikini together, exposing her chest. Ann simply giggled as she looked up at him, then reached her hands up to press her tits together, soon shifting so that she could easily slip his cock between them. She spat onto his cock to make it easier to slide the member between her tits, then built up a slow rhythm. As she gazed up at him, she watched his reactions closely, making sure that she was pleasing him the best way that she could. </p><p>It was that attention more than anything else that turned Kawakami on. Oh, how she wanted to be in Ann's position, on her knees, worshipping the boy who had improved her life so much. Biting her lip, Kawakami slipped a finger inside herself but quickly found that to be insufficient. She slipped another finger a little lower, pressing it up against her ass, and then imagined that, rather than her finger, it was Ren's cock being pressed up against it. A soft moan left her then, but she was sure that neither of her students had heard her, if only because assuring herself of that was the only way that she could continue masturbating without worry.</p><p>Seemingly undisturbed, Ann leaned down to surround the head of Ren's cock with her lips, then began to suckle on it as she continued to stroke him with her tits. She did so in alternating strokes, moving one breast down while the other slid up, and she made sure to keep her lips held tightly around the head of his cock the entire time, with her tongue rolling in circles around the tip as she did. It probed at the urethra, teased there until Ren slipped a hand down against the back of her head and pulled her back, prompting Ann to grin.</p><p>"You should come and join us, Ms. Kawakami," Ren called out, before letting out a huff. At the same time, both he and Ann looked in the teacher's direction, leaving Kawakami feeling much like a deer in the headlights. Her fingers were still pressing up against her holes, teasing them—she had been caught red-handed. She looked straight at the two students in utter disbelief, unable to even form a verbal response.</p><p>After a short while of this, Ann lifted herself from her place on her knees and walked over to the teacher, a hand slipping around Kawakami's waist as she guided the older woman over towards Ren. To say that Kawakami felt overwhelmed would have been an understatement. As she made her way over towards Ren, she felt more exposed than she ever had before. Her hand slipped out from her bikini bottoms to sit at her own chest, and as they reached Ren, Ann took a hold of that hand, pulling it over towards her face. She began to lick and slurp at Kawakami's juice-coated fingers with such confidence that the teacher couldn't help but feel that it had been planned.</p><p>And she wouldn't have been wrong to make that assumption, as she soon found out. "I'm guessing you were enjoying watching us," Ren spoke, his hand moving down to give his teacher's behind a firm squeeze. "I mean, it's not the first time, is it? Not even close." Kawakami couldn't help but lean into his touch as she listened to him talk, her throat feeling dry all of a sudden. They knew that she had been watching them? Where she should have felt guilt or perhaps regret, she only felt excitement.</p><p>Once Ann was done cleaning Kawakami's fingers, she pulled back from the hand and moved down onto her knees in front of the teacher, helping to undo Kawakami's bikini bottom, while Kawakami herself couldn't tear her eyes away from Ren, too transfixed on the revelation that he had just given her. "How long have you known?" she eventually managed to ask, while Ann moved one of her hands over to continue stroking Ren's cock and ensure that his cock was still hard.</p><p>"Long enough, but let's skip to the good stuff. I know what you want," he told his teacher, his hand moving up against her shoulder to guide her down onto the ground with Ann. "The first time we heard you fooling around, it was when Ann was drinking down my piss. You wanted to be her, didn't you? You wanted to feel what such submission felt like." Kawakami hated that he was right, not because she didn't actually want to fool around with him but because she knew how bad of a look it was for her. She did want to be submissive for him. She did— oh, what's that scent? She sniffed, leaning a little closer to his cock. It smelled perfect, everything that she had dreamed of. Very quickly, her thoughts slipped from the restraint that she had been hoping to show and instead settled firmly on his cock.</p><p>Once she had finished undressing her teacher, Ann moved up alongside her. She ran her hand along Kawakami's back and teased at her spine, then moved to one side of Ren's cock and pressed her tits against him again, wordlessly inviting Kawakami to do the same on the other side, whilst Ren leaned back enough for the both of them to feasibly pleasure him at once without getting in the way of each other. Kawakami certainly wasn't going to turn down an offer like that.</p><p>She moved up to Ren's side, giving a brief glance towards Ann, then pressed her tits up against the other side of the shaft. Between the two sizeable sets of tits, Ren couldn't have been happier. They were both soft, and both Kawakami and Ann were very eager to please him. Once she was sure that her teacher was as excited to pleasure her boyfriend as she was, Ann began to slowly move, her palm pressing against one side of her chest to keep those soft tits pressed up against his member, while Kawakami did the same on the other side. After all that time watching, though, Kawakami was also eager to prove that she had something to offer, so she began to move faster than Ann, to press herself tighter against him, and, if she got her way, to be the only one servicing his cock, whilst Ann sat off somewhere else, masturbating—given the amount of time Kawakami had spent on the sidelines, she thought that would only be fair, but Ann proved to have more energy in her than Kawakami had been expecting.</p><p>The blonde kept up with each of her teacher's experienced moves, from the way that Kawakami rose and fell and just how firmly she was pressing against Ren, even the way she would occasionally tease the head with her cleavage whenever she headed up towards the tip, and although Ren's sex life had been filled with various adventures for the last few months, he couldn't handle that level of competition around his cock for very long. Moving a hand against the back of both of their heads, he gave a needy grunt and thrust his hips forward. "Gonna cum," he told them, prompting both Ann and Kawakami to pull back from his cock, eager to get their share of the orgasm that was about to follow.</p><p>They didn't fight over it, though, rather, with his guiding hand they simply ended up next to one another, their hands pushing up their chests to give Ren something to aim for as he moved his hands from the back of their heads to wrap one around the base of his shaft and move the other against his hip. As he stroked his throbbing cock, both Kawakami and Ann opened their mouths for him, and when his orgasm came a moment later, he made use of everything that they had offered to him. They both got some cum in their mouths, on their faces, on the tongues that had slipped out from between their open lips, eager to taste him... on their tits, in their cleavage. With how much cum Ren had to offer, Kawakami couldn't help but wonder whether they had even fooled around together during the trip or not.</p><p>Most of her thoughts were of the cum covering her, though, just how delicious it smelled and tasted. She quickly swallowed that in her mouth, then began to push it from her face onto her tongue, all while Ann watched on with some amusement. She, on the other hand, had swallowed the cum in her mouth but left it to cool on her face, waiting for their teacher to finish cleaning herself up before she offered the older woman the opportunity to clean her up, as well.</p><p>By the time Kawakami was finished, and Ann tapped her on the shoulder to give her the opportunity to lap her clean, Ren was already hard again but was content enough to stroke himself whilst watching the other two for the time being. Unsurprisingly, Kawakami was hungry for his cum, so much so that she laid her hands against Ann's midriff to hold her still as she licked and sucked and slurped at the blonde's tits to clean up her student's cum. The guilt that she was feeling over getting so into the act was obvious, it showed on her face when she pulled back, but all the same, she didn't try to stop herself. She must have known that she was a slave to her own lust.</p><p>When she was done, though, Ren presented his cock to her again, and although Ann hadn't been the one that the shaft had been offered to, she couldn't resist leaning over to have a taste of it for herself, too. Both girls slipped their lips up alongside the member, savouring its taste. Even beneath the taste of saliva from when it had been inside Ann's mouth earlier on, there was a musky taste that Kawakami couldn't get enough of, even after spending the first ten seconds or so slurping on the head, with precum leaking into her eager mouth as she did. Ann, meanwhile, made her way down towards the base of the shaft, kissing over and around it as she had many times before. She insisted to herself that just because Kawakami was here didn't mean that she would get to have all the fun.</p><p>While Kawakami continued to tease the head with her tongue, Ann moved down to Ren's balls. She used her hands to part his thighs a little more, then weighed the testicles in her hands, pushing a kiss between them, and then against each of them in turn. As she did, Ren let out a soft sigh, though that might have been because Kawakami happened to push her tongue against his urethra at the same time, eager to lap up every drop of precum that he had to offer, even those that hadn't left his cock yet. </p><p>To the same end, when Kawakami reached her hand down to begin stroking him, she slipped her thumb up against the underside of his cock and began to press against it, squeezing all the pre that she could from his member to the point where Ren was beginning to think that she cared more about it than she did pleasing him, which simply wouldn't do. After moving his hand down to settle it in her hair, he pushed her down onto his cock. Willingly, she took him into her mouth, moaning softly onto him at his brazenness. She debated slipping a hand between her legs to masturbate but she wasn't even sure if he would let her, so instead, she moved her hands up to run them along his chest, her thin fingers tracing against his toned stomach, appreciating it what little she could with the focus that she was forced to expend on the cock rapidly nearing the entrance to her throat.</p><p>And once he got there, Ren didn't pull any punches. He pushed himself into his teacher's throat as Ann continued to worship his balls, then fucked the tight gullet as if trying to use it as little more than an onahole, though that didn't last for very long. When he pulled back again, he snapped his fingers as if to suggest that Kawakami continue where he left off, and she picked up on that insinuation without issue, soon taking him into her throat once more, where she began to force herself all the way down to the base of his cock, even as she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes and her makeup beginning to run down her face. In the ideal dom/sub relationship, that was simply a part of pleasing her master.</p><p>When Kawakami pulled back a few moments later to breathe, Ren reached down to gently tug Ann back, then wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking himself. "I think it's time we moved on, don't you two?" he asked, and Ann was on her feet in no time, shifting over towards the rock before looking at him with a needy, eager and playful gaze, her butt pushed out towards him. Ren nodded at her. "Yeah, I guess we should give our teacher a short rest, right? But you're next, Kawakami-sensei." She wished that she had been first, but she didn't protest.</p><p>As Ren lined himself up with Ann and pushed inside her, Kawakami watched on, just as she had so many times before. It was different now, though. She wasn't watching them as a bystander, she would be getting fucked soon, too... between her legs, that familiar throbbing began again, and Kawakami gave in to it once more, masturbating eagerly as she watched Ren slam himself all the way inside Ann. Her being able to take all of him so easily was impressive—Kawakami wasn't even sure that she would be able to do that, though she was excited to give it a try.</p><p>As he fucked her, Kawakami moved up underneath them and leaned between the two as best she could, latching her lips onto his balls to give them a good, long suck as he fucked the other teen. His rhythm was so rough that the teacher struggled to keep his balls in her mouth at times, but she didn't mind having to move back and forth to grab them once more, nor did she mind the splatter of juices that landed against her face whenever that wonderful cock of his brought Ann to a screaming orgasm. Kawakami's face was messy, but the thought of her eventually getting fucked with sweat and cum and whatever else on her face was simply too good to pass up on. She had been restraining herself for so long, and now she didn't have to anymore.</p><p>With one final thrust forward, Ren buried himself to the balls inside Ann, blew his load inside her and then pulled out. Weak in her knees, Ann soon slipped down onto them, with her legs spread open wide. Kawakami glanced over at Ren, who gestured down towards Ann's pussy, and the teacher didn't even need to be verbally told what to do next. She opened her mouth wide and leaned underneath the blonde, eventually rolling onto her back when she realised that it would be easiest to do so. Getting sand in her hair would suck, but she was too enamoured with the idea of tasting Ren's cum once more. At first, she merely held her mouth open underneath Ann's snatch to catch his cum as it fell, but she soon leaned up and wrapped her lips around the cum-leaking pussy instead, sucking the seed from Ann's cunt and guzzling down what she managed to get from it as if her life depended on it.</p><p>By that time, she couldn't have been more excited. Her pussy was dripping juice onto the sand beneath her, and Ren decided that it was Kawakami's turn to have his cock inside her. Having recovered from his last round, he stroked himself as he moved down onto his knees, then spread Kawakami's legs open wider so that he could slide between them. He pressed his cock up against her entrance but didn't push in right away. It wasn't lost on him just how long Kawakami had been waiting for such a moment, and indeed, when she felt him moving up against her, she pulled back from Ann's pussy as best she could to look down at him with a needy, aroused expression.</p><p>Even still, he teased her for a few moments more, dragging the head of his cock along her pussy from clit to bottom, then teasing around the entrance itself until Kawakami was practically squirming in place, though she didn't ask him to hurry up and fuck her. Apparently, his dominant streak had been enough to subdue her. Ren smirked to himself as he reached down to slip an arm around one of her legs, pulled it up to slip her foot over his shoulder and then finally pushed inside, albeit slowly, at least at first.</p><p>Kawakami let out a pleasured noise—somewhere between a moan and a squeal—as she felt him enter her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she wrapped her free leg around him, silently urging him not to tease her any further. Then, suddenly, Ren slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the base inside his teacher's warm, snug cunt. Though the details of her maid job hadn't been something that she shared with him, with how tight she was, he guessed that her 'masters' hadn't been given access to her pussy, at the very least. Once he'd settled all the way inside her, he began to move, quickly settling into the same rough rhythm that he had used with Ann.</p><p>Up above Kawakami, Ann moved to sit beside her teacher, an eager hand slipping down to grope at Kawakami's chest while Ren had his way with her. For now, Ann was happy to simply sit on the sidelines, even if a part of her wanted to have a piece of her teacher for herself. She was patient. Ren let go of the leg he had been holding and moved forward, placing his hands on the sand beside Kawakami to give him a steadier position with which to fuck her. Slam after slam, moan after moan from the pent-up teacher... when her orgasm came a few moments later, it hit her like a tonne of bricks, all but wiping her out as Ren continued to slam himself inside his teacher, not letting up for even a moment.</p><p>A second orgasm rolled in after the first, keeping Kawakami a mess, to say nothing of the splatter of juices that gushed against Ren's crotch each time she was overcome with another burst of pleasure. Given how often her pussy tightened madly around him, it became clear to Ren that he wasn't going to be able to last very long, but he didn't mind that. After a few more deep slams, each one slapping skin against skin and throwing up some of the girlcum that struggled to settle between them, Ren finally buried himself to the base inside her and filled his teacher with another load of cum, albeit a smaller one than the ones he had been able to provide thus far.</p><p>Moving her hands up to her face, Kawakami ran a hand through her hair and another over her face, both vain attempts to steady herself—the feeling of his cum blasting against her womb sent her into another climax, and as her legs shook around him she didn't even try to stop herself from moaning, the idea that someone might hear them a distant thought in her mind.</p><p>When he pulled out, she collapsed, and in the moment that she took to recover, Ann moved down between her legs to eat the cum from her pussy just as Kawakami had hers a few minutes prior. Ren smirked down at his teacher, then settled alongside her, catching his own breath.</p><p>"Well," he began, "was it everything that you thought it was going to be?" Kawakami looked at him, but she didn't answer right away, still panting for breath. "Given how long you've been watching us for, I figure you'd fantasised about having my cock inside you more than a few times, am I right?"</p><p>"You're right," Kawakami answered immediately, and then she smiled at him. "It was great, but... I hope we're not finished."</p><p>Kawakami soon found herself being rolled over once more, then helped up to her feet and pressed towards the rock. She didn't resist in the slightest, not even as Ren grabbed onto her arms and pulled them back, holding them as if keeping her prisoner, then lining his cock up with her ass rather than her pussy and using the juice that already coated his cock to slip inside without many issues. Not to say that it didn't hurt Kawakami a little, but at that point, that pain was a positive for her. She turned her head and moaned, pleasure filling her face for the umpteenth time, and for what she was sure wouldn't be the last time.</p><p>He wasn't gentle, either. After slamming balls deep inside her, he picked up a rough pace and fucked his teacher as if he was trying to break her, while Ann slipped up alongside to tend to Kawakami's chest once again. She licked and sucked at the teacher's nipples, keeping them hard and ripe for teasing while Ren pounded her ass with reckless abandon. Even though neither of them were touching Kawakami's pussy, she eventually reached an intense orgasm, her eyes rolling back once more while her ignore cunt splattered the sand beneath them.</p><p>After giving his last thrust, Ren buried himself inside his teacher's ass and held there, his throbbing cock filling her up with cum once more—having her ass filled was a different feeling, but an unbelievably pleasurable one. Kawakami managed to grab a hold of herself, at least mentally. Being pressed between the rock and Ren was the only thing stopping her from collapsing to the ground. Ann leaned in, pressed a kiss against her teacher's cheek, then smirked at her. "Say, Kawakami-sensei... are we gonna get extra credit for letting you join us like this?" Ann asked, with a grin on her face.</p><p>Kawakami looked lazily over at her, unable to even form a response. She didn't need to give one, though. They must have known that they had more power over her than anyone else at that moment. With any luck, they'd at least keep things fun for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>